mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon ponies
Not to be confused with "Ever Essence". |kind = Pegasus (Celena, Charon, Umbriel, and sometimes Love Melody) Unicorn (Aqua Mist, Burning Heart, Juno, Love Melody, Natural Satellite, Larissa, and Saturnalia) Earth (sometimes Celena and Juno) |sex = Female |eyes = (Celena) (Aqua Mist) (Burning Heart) (Juno) (Love Melody) (Natural Satellite) (Charon) (Umbriel) (Larissa) (Saturnalia) |mane = (Celena) (Aqua Mist) (Burning Heart) and (Juno) and (Love Melody) (Natural Satellite) (Charon) (Umbriel) (Larissa) (Saturnalia) |coat = (Celena, show) (Celena, comics) (Aqua Mist) (Burning Heart) (Juno) (Juno, sometimes in comics) (Love Melody, show) (Love Melody, comics) (Natural Satellite) (Charon) (Umbriel) (Larissa) (Saturnalia) |cutie mark = (Aqua Mist) (Burning Heart, show) (Burning Heart, comics) (Juno, show) (Juno, comics) (Love Melody, show) (Love Melody, comics) (Natural Satellite) (Charon) (Umbriel) (Larissa) (Saturnalia) |headercolor = #FF4184 |headerfontcolor = #FFFF82}} The Sailor Moon ponies are ten background Pegasus and unicorn ponies designed to resemble the female protagonists of the anime/manga series Sailor Moon, including Celena, Aqua Mist, Burning Heart, Juno, Love Melody, Natural Satellite, Charon, Umbriel, Larissa, and Saturnalia. They are gradually introduced in the IDW comics and in the series. They are all unnamed in the series with their names being placeholder names, but Celena is named "Magical Pony" in some media. Development and designs Celena resembles main Sailor Moon character Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Aqua Mist resembles Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Burning Heart resembles Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Juno resembles Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Love Melody resembles Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Natural Satellite resembles Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon, Charon resembles Sailor Pluto, Umbriel resembles Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus, Larissa resembles Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, and Saturnalia resembles Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn. Other characters with similarities/references to Sailor Moon include S05E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, who resembles Kunzite; S06E18 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 and/or S08E05 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, who resemble(s) Mamoru Chiba; Tadwell, who resembles Gurio Umino; a unicorn on page 16 whose cutie mark resembles the Moon Stick, which is also present on page 10; Opalescence, whose species and costume namesake in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 together are similar to Luna; and Discord, temporarily on page 5. Celena shares her color scheme with Cloud Kicker. Juno shares her design and eye color with "Aloha". Burning Heart shares her design and eye color with "Lipstick Vanity" and S09E17 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1. Saturnalia, as she appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, is similar in design to "Little Red", S08E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1, and BGE Unnamed Earth Filly #1. Larissa is similar in color scheme to Sprinkle Medley, S02E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Melody", Micro 04 Unnamed Mare - Pegasus Artist, Friends Forever 11 Unnamed Filly - Medley, and "Cold Forecast". Depiction in the series In season five, Celena appears in Scare Master dressed as Sailor Moon for Nightmare Night. In the same episode, one of the pony props featured in Fluttershy's dinner party resembles Celena. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Burning Heart, Juno, and Love Melody all appear as residents of Sire's Hollow when Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike travel back in time. Burning Heart, Love Melody, Natural Satellite, and Saturnalia also appear during Friends Are Always There For You. In season six, Burning Heart, Juno, and Love Melody appear again in Starlight Glimmer's flashback in The Crystalling - Part 1, and Fluttershy's prop of Celena is featured on display at the Daring Do Convention in Stranger Than Fan Fiction. In season eight, Juno, Love Melody, and Burning Heart appear in Trixie's School of Friendship class in A Matter of Principals, and Juno appears in Twilight's class during Rockhoof's introduction in A Rockhoof and a Hard Place. Depiction in the comics In the Nightmare Rarity story arc, Celena and Juno appear on page 2. Here, Juno has a different coat color. In , Aqua Mist, Burning Heart, and Love Melody take part in the battle against Nightmare Rarity and her Nightmare Forces. Here, Love Melody is a Pegasus with a different coat color. In , Natural Satellite and Saturnalia appear at the School for Gifted Unicorns' Royal High Tea on page 7, and Charon, Umbriel, and Larissa appear in a flashback on pages 10 and 12, defending Canterlot from a monster attack. In , Celena, Aqua Mist, and Juno appear as fillies on pages 6-7 taking part in the Ponyville Junior Scavenger Hunt. Here, Juno is an Earth pony. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, Celena is a playable character called "Magical Pony", added in the version 3.1 update on September 28, 2016. The game's description of her states "Never do evil in her sight, or she will stop you with her magical might!" Merchandise In the Marks in Time expansion set of the Enterplay collectible card game, card #70 U – Unplanned Guests, Very Animated – includes Fluttershy's prop of Celena from Scare Master. Pinkie Pie appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Pinkie de la Lune" dressed as Natural Satellite. Gallery See also * * References Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Pegasus ponies Category:School of Friendship students Category:Unicorn ponies